A liquid crystal panel used in a liquid crystal display device includes a pair of glass substrates sandwiching a liquid crystal layer. One of the glass substrates is an array substrate provided with TFTs as active components. On the array substrate, a plurality of gate wires and a plurality of source wires are disposed in a lattice within a display area, with the TFTs disposed at the intersecting portions of the gate wires and the source wires. In each of areas surrounded by the gate wires and the source wires, a pixel electrode is disposed, forming a pixel as a display unit.
In an inverted staggered TFT structure, the source wires disposed on a relatively upper side overlie the gate wires on a lower side as the source wires and the gate wires intersect with one another. Thus, the source wires have overlying portions. When the source wires are formed by depositing a metal material, such as Cr, for example by sputtering, the Cr film formed at the overlying portion tends to become coarse, and the Cr film may not have a sufficient film thickness at the overlying portions. In this case, when wet etching is performed by using a resist pattern as a mask after deposition of the metal film forming the source wires, etching for the overlying portions rapidly proceeds and, as a result, the source wires may be disconnected. This problem is addressed in Patent Document 1 indicated below.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-164854